


Спрайт: Нуль-сэнсей

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Series: Odotte iru youdesuga [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sprite
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Summary: Самый загадочный учитель и его эмоции
Series: Odotte iru youdesuga [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881256
Collections: 4 левел - макси и иллюстрации





	Спрайт: Нуль-сэнсей

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Odotte iru youdesuga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414) by [fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020). 



> [ПОЛНЫЙ РАЗМЕР](https://funkyimg.com/view/36TuP)

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
